Go!
by Mychayla
Summary: Bella and her band are a big hit, and Dangerously Sweet is getting a lot of fame. But what happens when Bella's long time boyfriend can't take it anymore. Is there someone out there who can help her, or is Bella going to loose everything?
1. The end of everything I know

**Okay so don't jugde, this is my first fan fiction, not the first story I have ever written but, my first fan fiction. Can't say this story will be great, and I can't say it will be bad. I didn't send it to my friend to be edited or anything like that, so if you find a mistake of any kind, tell me when you review, and I'll see what I can do to fix it. L=**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter one!

My life is great. I have a great guy and great friend, not to mention my band had hit it off a few months ago and was now on tour. Ethan had changed though ever since Dangerously Sweet hit the radio. He was sadder I observed one night after the band had gotten off stage.

"Oh, my GOD! That was fucking amazing!" Exclaimed, Max right in my ear. "I can still hear them screaming. Come on guys one more song, _please._"

"That was my fucking ear Max, oh great now I can't hear." I said rubbing it, a grin on my face.

Max was the drummer and was way to hyper at times. He had long brown hair that just reached his chin and swept into his eyes. His highlights changed at least once every few months, right now they were bright red and a vivid orange. He made me laugh all the time and I could help but laugh at him right now, his green eyes looked up at me through his lashes as he was on his knees, lip jutting out in a pout.

"No man I want to go to bed." Alex said walking up behind him and pushing him so he was on his stomach in front of me. I laughed harder.

Alex was my lead guitarist, and I loved him to death but he was a little to violet at times. With his blonde hair, blue eyes, and major good looks, Alex had girls all over him _all_ the time. He was a god on the guitar too, and had quite the voice when he tried. He was one of my back up vocalists. He sat slouched in one of the been bags in my dressing room back stage, water bottle in hand as he talked in a low voice to Ethan, by boyfriend.

Ethan had always been supportive of my choice to start a band.

"Babe you have a gorgeous voice and the world deserves to hear it." Were his exact words when I told him. Then he kissed me on the head, and went to class.

Just then my other back up vocalist, bassist, and best friend Alice came jumping into the room. Her black hair was in its usual spiky disarray, she had just gotten purple high lights in her hair and they look really good on her, they brought out her bubbly side. She was short and pixy like, but held and played the bass like none other. She jumped on the couch and sighed, her dark eyes glazed over.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." She sighed again.

Max had gotten up off the floor by then and fell into the other side of the couch.

"I know what you mean Shorty." Was all he said before leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" My attention was taken off the lazy asses on the couch and brought over to Ethan.

His hair was cropped short, and a honey gold sort of colour, his eyes where like milky coffee and I loved them. He had gotten out of the been bag near Alex and was walking towards me. I smiled, but as soon as my eyes met his my smile faltered. There was something wrong.

"Yea sure, let me just change and wash this make-up off my face." He nodded his head and headed back to the been bag. Alex was shaking his head at him as he brought the water bottle to his lips and drank.

"Don't do it man." I heard him whisper before I walked into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had died my hair black, but now my brown roots were showing. Electric blue was my favourite colour and it showed. Electric blue was the colour of my undertone; I had huge chunks of it as streaks going down the sides of my head and one in the back, the tips of my swoop bangs had the blue on it too. My chocolate brown eyes were bright with excitement. I loved doing shows, the sound of the crowd screaming your name, just the thrill of it all. I agreed with Max and Alice, I never would get used to it.

I washed my face, changed out of my hot pink skinny jeans, teal converse, white t-shirt, and teal suspenders putting on black skinnies, a red, graphic T, and red converse. I looked at myself in the mirror before I stepped out of the bathroom, and fixed my hair.

"Okay we can talk now Ethan." I said motioning for him to follow me out the door. He complied.

The screams had died down quite a bit and I knew we had to make the conversation quick because the people with back stage passes would want to come and see us soon and then we had to hit the road to make it to Kitchener for our next show.

"Bella," Ethan whispered, his fingers caressing my cheek.

"What's wrong Ethan?" I asked covering his hand with mine. "You look so sad."

He sighed and pulled his hand away from my face looking down. He took a deep breath and said the words that cut my heart into little pieces.

"Bella I can't do this anymore. You spend too much time with the band, going on tour, practicing, recordings and such. There is no time for _us_ anymore. So this is it, we are done. I'm sorry." His hand moved to caress my cheek again and I slapped it away.

"Fine Ethan we are done, but let me tell you this. You will never touch me again. I don't care if it's a hug or a kiss or any fucking thing in between, but you wont touch me again. Emmett!" I screamed and he came running down the hall, dressed in all black as he usually did when we had a show.

"What can I do for you Bella?"

"Would you please escort this _ass_ to the door I don't ever want to see his face again." Ethan stood looking at me with his mouth hanging open. I grinned and with that, I turned towards the dressing room door and slammed the it in his face.

Everybody stopped what they were doing immediately and was at my side. They had all changed out of their show cloths now, into something more comfortable as I had.

"Move, move, move." I heard Alice screech as she pushed Alex and Max out of her way. She may be small but she was strong and could be scary when she wanted to be. "Bella Hun, Bella look at me."

My back slid down the wall until my ass was on the ground. My head found its way into my hands, and my body was shaking with the tremors of my crying. I felt Alice's small arms wrap around my shoulders as she told the boys to shoo away to their own dressing rooms. With a huff both boys left.

"I told him not to do it." I heard Alex say to Max as they left.

"Probably not much you could have done anyway man."

I don't know how long Alice and I sat like that, but after a while there was a knock on my door.

"I'll be right back Bella." I heard her whisper to me.

"Alice hey, um, the back stage pass people want to come in now. Is, uh, is Bella okay?" I heard Emmett ask from the doorway. He was such a good guy, always over protective with the band though when it came to fans. For a body guard he had a big heart.

"I don't think she's –" I cut her off and stood up wiping my eyes.

"No I'm good, let's go meet the over excited fans shall we Alice?" I asked slipping my arm through hers and placing a smile on my face.

"Um, yea sure." We walked out to the lounge and at least one of my band member's eyes were on me the whole night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so I'm gunna help you with what you are supposed to do at this point. It's called review... and make sure you do it. If I don't get any then I'm sorry but I wont post the next chapter and you wont see how Bella's life turned out L= Yes, yes, yes I am that cruel :P... So rememvber REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! L=**


	2. Why do things just have to get worse?

Chapter 2!

"I'm just going to go to bed you guys," I stated as we walked onto the tour bus. "'Night,"

I walked slowly to the back of the bus where Alice and I shared one of the three sets of bunk beds. I undressed slowly, slipping on my silky, yellow, pajama shorts and a lime green tank top. Climbing the ladder to the top bunk, I crashed on the bed and curled up into a tight ball under the multi coloured, polka dot comforter. The tears slowly made themselves known, making their way down my face as I waited for sleep to come.

The thought just popped into my head, I wasn't even trying to think in that direction. I remembered how, when ever I couldn't fall asleep at night, Ethan would lightly sing in _Love Story, by Taylor Swift_ in my ear. He had purposely memorized the song for me and his voice matched with the warmth of his arms wrapped possessively around my waist always had a way of lulling me into sleep. The tears were flowing freely now and I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled over stuffing my face in a pillow and screamed.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call. "You okay?"

No Alice I'm not fucking okay, I wanted to scream at her, but that would just get me no where, so I opted for: "Yea Alice I'm fine." But as always my voice betrayed me, cracking on the 'fine'.

"No, no, no Max go away! She doesn't need a stupid _boy _right now she needs _me_!" I could see the way her smile would light up her face when she said that. "And this _big tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream_!" She called a little louder.

She knew my weakness. Ben and Jerry's was my favourite, and just the fact that it was chocolate chip cookie dough, added the little cherry on top.

I pulled the curtain that hid my bunk out of the way and peered out into the room before me. They were both standing in the door way looking up at me. Alice had a big tub of ice cream in her small hands and two spoons on top of the tub. I eyed the ice cream.

"Ben and Jerry's? Chocolate chip cookie dough?" I asked my eyebrows raising with each question.

"Ah, she lives!" Alice screeched running for the ladder.

"Got to say it Bells, you look like crap." Alex said as he passed the door to go to his own bunk. I just rolled my eyes, shut the curtain, and fell back against the pillows as Alice crawled over my body to sit at the end at the bed, back leaning up against the wall of the bus.

"Don't be an ass hole Alex." I heard Max say. There was a slapping noise and then a muffled 'Ow!', I expected that it came from Alex, because Alex doesn't slap, Max does.

A spoon was flung into my face, and I shot up like a bullet. Alice already had a spoon in her mouth and was looking away from me innocently. I just rolled my eyes again sighing as I moved to sit beside her against the bus wall.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problemo. I know I'm a life saver." She said sighing as she dug her spoon into the ice cream.

The look she had on her face did it for me. I laughed, and not just one of those little giggly thingys, like a full out laugh, throwing my head back and smacking it against the bus instigating more laughter from me. I fell over clutching my sides when Alice said:

"Ah, she laughs too! Wow, I guess I really am a life saver, hmm."

I heard one of the boys shuffle into the room and climb up the ladder. Max's sleep covered face peeked inside the bunk, and I couldn't help but laugh harder at the way his hair stuck up in random ways around his head.

"Um, is she okay?" He asked Alice.

"Nope," She replied popping the 'p' "I think she has officially gone a _little_ crazy."

"Hmm, well best not let this ice cream just melt, hey Alice. Bella, I'm jacking your spoon."

That shut me up. I sat back up again and glared at Max as he reached for the spoon still sitting in the tub. My eyes narrowed as I actually contemplated breaking his arm. His eyes shifted to my face just as he was about to grab the spoon, and of all things he started laughing. He went to put his arms across his stomach forgetting that he was still holding onto the ladder and fell off it in the process.

"Oaf, ouch, oh yea, that's going to leave a mark."

I scrambled to the edge of the bed, pulling the curtain out of the way and peered over at Max's still form on the floor below. His face did it for me, I was laughing again. I forgot how far I was leaning over the edge of the bed and fell off landing on top of Max, still laughing as I hit his body.

"Well hello there." He said with a wink.

"Thanks for the pillow Max, but I don't think that _bone_ could be considered much of a pillow." I said poking his side as I rolled of him.

I lied on my back and looked up at the bunk to see Alice's small hand covering her mouth – which was probably filled with ice cream – as she laughed. Max and I got up still chucking to ourselves, but I went back up the ladder while he left the designated girls area.

"Man do I ever know how to make people laugh." Alice sighed digging her spoon in again. My, eyes shifted to the tub.

"Um, Alice, maybe you should give me the ice cream while you put on some, P.J.'s and we could make this a pajama party!"

Alice shoved the ice cream tub into my awaiting hands, squealing as she jumped off the edge of the bed. _Ah sweet success, _I thought to myself as I shoved a spoon full of ice cream into my mouth. Max emerged again – this time he came with a spoon – threw his arm over my shoulders and squeezed lightly while kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks," I mumbled for the second time that night, stabbing the spoon into the Ben and Jerry's.

"Anytime Hun, any time," He said with a smile following my stabbing actions.

Alice came back in then, a big smile still splattered across her face. She quickly put a C.D. into the player and pressed play. Why did my night have to get worse? It was the party mix I had made for her a month ago for her birthday, and the first song just _had_ to be _Love Story_. I shoved the tub into Max's hands and ran head long for the bathroom and locked the door.

Bringing my knees up to my chest, I rested my head against them. The tears ran down my face in a fast, hot stream, and my whole body shook with the force of the sobs. As I sat on the floor, I heard Alice knock, then Max, then Alex, each of them pleading for me to open the door and let them in. I just tuned them out trying to get ride of all thoughts in my mind.

My thoughts eventually made their way to Ethan. We had been together for two and a half years, _two and a half years_, and now he decides to end it? More sobs rocked through my body. He was my everything. Most of the songs I ever wrote related to him in some way or another. We had been good together, perfect even, but he couldn't put up with my growing fame? Didn't most guys enjoy attention like than?

"ARG!" I huffed falling on my side and curling into another tight ball.

Shutting my eyes tight, I tried to stop the ocean of tears that still streamed down my face. He was just a guy, I shouldn't feel so depressed, should I? Soon enough the questions in my head stopped and turned into darkness as I started to fall asleep

I didn't dream that night. The first of many – in a really long time – to come.


	3. This is a little better

Chapter three!

I woke with a start the next morning. Are there supposed to be arms wrapped tightly around my waist and warm breath tickling the back of my neck? No, didn't think so. I slowly loosened the grip around my waist not wanting to wake up who ever it was, but they wrapped tighter around me and my breath came out in a huff.

"Ouch, come on man, you're fucking hurting me. Think you could let go?" I ask finally shaking free of the arms.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry," I turned and saw Max was the one who fell asleep with me on the floor of the bathroom.

"It's okay, but, um, what exactly might you be doing, in here? _And_ how exactly did you get in? I thought I locked the door."

"You did, I just picked it." He said looking at me with a triumphant grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes.

"Mind giving a girl some privacy? I want to take a shower. When I get out I'll make you French toast, okay?"

His eyes lit up and he quickly picked up the blanket that he had draped around us, running out the door screaming: "Bella's back and she's going to make French toast." I could just see the smile on his face.

I showered quickly not want to keep Max waiting, knowing he could get pretty cranky if he didn't' get food, and in some way it was my 'duty' you could call it to cook. I loved to cook. I did it for Charlie and I before I moved out to go on tour. Ah Charlie, God I missed him, he may not be much of a dad, but he was all I really needed at times, and now was one of them. I got out and dried off quickly slipping a towel around my body to make the short trip from the bathroom to my room, so I could change.

I heard a low whistle as I past through the kitchen, the only way to get to the bunks. I looked over to see Alex sitting at the table already dressed with a magazine in his hands. I looked closer at it and saw that we were on the cover.

"Oh, my God, is that the new issue of Strarztruck!" I asked sitting beside him.

"Yea, bus driver pulled over at a gas station about three hours ago to get some gas and I picked it up the shelf inside the little variety store, guy was so amazed that I was one of the gang that he gave me the copy for free. It was actually really amusing, the look he had on his face that is."

I laughed at that, it had happened to me about a month ago. I walked into the store to pick up a bag of chips and some pop for Alice and I, the guy had given it to me for free because I was part of Dangerously Sweet, it was actually pretty cool.

"Yea I agree, but I'm going to go get changed. Can I read that when you are done?"

"Yea, but I like the way you are dressed right now." He said with a bit of a whine in his voice and bit his lip.

"Your powers may work on others girls Alex, but I know better then that." I said with a laugh getting out of the small booth.

"Ah, well a guy can always dream, and I like a little bit of a game now and then, don't worry I'll get you to kiss me one of these days Miss. Bella." He said with vengeance, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"As you said Alex, in your dreams,"

I heard him sigh as I left the room. I walked into the bedroom and Alice was still asleep, so I quietly walked over my closet and grabbed my favourite t-shirt. It was – of course – electric blue and had a picture of grumpy on the front, on the back it said, 'Don't F*ck with me!'. I loved it, and it fit my mood perfectly. I pulled out a pair of jean, short, shorts and slipped those on too. I walked out of the room without Alice stirring even once, quite an accomplishment considering the girl was the lightest sleeper I knew.

"About time, God, how long does it take to grab something out of the closet and put it on?" Max asked as soon as I came into view.

"Holy crap Max, chill, I'm starting your fucking French toast now okay?"

"Okay." He said with a smile on his face leaning over Alex's shoulder to read the article with him.

As breakfast sizzled in the pan, Alice emerged from the room, a towel in her hands along with one of her lacy bra and underwear ensembles.

"Morning Alice," We all said at the same time. She just grumbled her reply and kept walking past us towards the shower.

"Love you to little Miss. Sunshine!" I called after her. I heard her grumble again and chuckled to myself.

Just as I put the plat of food on the table Alice came out of the bathroom in only her undergarments. How she could walk around like that I had no clue, but she was unashamed as she passed us into the bedroom. Max and Alex let out hoots and hollers, as only a male would, until she was out of site.

"You guys are really gross you know that?" I asked

"Mehh," was all they said as they fought over the first piece of bread. I just laughed and grabbed it for myself, ignoring ther awe struck faces as I poured syrup all over it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so here is the deal, you review I add the next chapter... sounnds good to you? Good 'cause it sounds good to me too. Oh and the reviews are the only way you get the next chapter and let me just say I have quite a bit in store and you really want to read this one, but alas, the only way you get it is if you review xD**

**You know what to do!!! Love you all!**

**Mychayal!**


	4. Who is he?

**I am highly disappointed at how the reviews are looking, and I do enjoy hearing what people have to say, especially when it has something to do with my story. I get writers block all the time and need ideas at what should happen next, but nobody reviews and that makes me sad, and makes me feel unloved!. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIW!**

**­­________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter four!

We made it to Kitchener by that night. I had spent the whole day locked up in my room with my guitar. It had always been a big help to write my feelings out and turn them into songs, and I planned on singing it tonight as a surprise for the fans. I played it for the rest of the gang about an hour before we ended up at our destination, and they liked it. Alice jumped at it right away, running to the back of the bus to grab her bass so she could put a little more into the song. I asked Alex if he would play the guitar part, and he complied. Max thought that a common beat would work and when we put it together it sounded great. I just hoped that the fans would like it.

We were doing a sound check now, and it was t-minus 3 hours till the actual show. My stomach had butterflies in it, but that was to be expected. I was weird that way; I always got the butterflies before and after the show, never during. We were just wrapping up one of my favourite songs to sing _Alibis _**(A/N this song is by Mariana's Trench, I didn't write it… only in my dreams), **when there were sounds of screaming coming from the back door. We all looked around at each other, dropped what ever was in our hands and ran to see who was making all the commotion.

"Come on Emmett man, let me in, I know she said she didn't want to see me anymore, but I have to see her. I - . " I stopped short, I knew that voice and he stopped talking as soon as he saw me.

"She doesn't want to see you man." Emmett said trying to contain him.

"Look she's right there c'mon let me go. Baby I didn't mean it, I was just being stupid. I was tired and stuff please, I didn't mean it."

"Emmett, get him out of here." I said turning away from the scene before me.

"Let's go big guy." Emmett's pounding feet eventually faded out.

I fell to the ground my knee's giving out. I couldn't – wouldn't – take him back after what he did to me; it would just inflict more pain on my heart when he broke up with me again. The rest of the band had left except for Alex who was now kneeling in front of me, a look of concern on his face. I stood up brushing my legs off and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm okay,"

"Come on let's get out of here, I'll buy you a mocha, sound good?" I couldn't help but smile at his offer.

"I would love to Alex but we are on in like three hours, hence we don't have time to hit up the local coffee shop, so you can woo, the girl who is working at the till to give you two free coffees."

"Hey it was worth a try and any way I would only have eyes for you while we were there any way babe." He said looking me straight in the eyes, hands on my shoulders. I laughed again.

"As I said this morning Alex, your powers may work on others girls, but I'm on to you." I shrugged out of his hold and walked back stage to pick up a water bottle and check out the outfits Rosalie had planned out for us.

"It's about time you guys got here, I have been waiting for you two a full ten minutes and I refuse to have to wait for you guys. You know that!"

Rosalie was great, but did she ever have a temper on her. Her blonde waves were pinned back at the front with an intricate clip, the rest flowing down her back. She was gorgeous, and she knew it. Her blue eyes were like the ocean. She always wore the latest in fashion, as she refused to be seen in anything but, due to the fact that she was a fashion designer. She was glaring at my sweats and I knew she had some snide comment formulating in her head, but she held her tongue.

"Sorry Rose we had a problem; Emmett's dealing with it now." Her attention was immediately dragged from my sweats to Alex at the mention of Emmett.

They had been dating ever since they laid eyes on each other, and honestly they were perfect for each other.

"Don't worry Rose, nothing big, Ethan decided to pay us a visit and had to take him back out." She calmed as soon as I said the words but her temper flared as soon as I mentioned Ethan.

"Ass hole," She said under her breath. "Okay well lets get started with this shall we?"

We were locked up with Rosalie for a good hour and a half as she showed us what we would wear, I started to get bored after a good fifteen minuets, I didn't care much for clothing, but Alice sat at attention the whole time. I didn't understand her at times; she was such a clothes freak. Finally I had to use the excuse of having to warm up my voice to get out of there. Max and Alex agreed with me, all though, Max really didn't need to warm up his voice. Alice let out a hefty sigh and got up off the couch to follow us.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that part of the show." Alex complained as we made our way to the lounge.

"I totally agree with you." Max and I said at the same time.

"Jinx!" I yelled running ahead of him laughing. He stomped his foot on the ground and ran after me.

Around an hour later I heard the voices of the first fans coming in, and smiled to myself. The butterflies were gone now, as I sat in front of a mirror while Alice played with my hair and make-up.

"Okay you're done, you can get dressed now." She said stepping away from me to admire her work. I rolled my eyes and got up.

Alice skipped out of the room while I got dressed promising me she would be back soon, she just had to do her hair and make-up. I pulled on the white jean short shorts that Rosalie had picked out and put on the black shirt that had our bands name on the back of it. Alice had done my hair the way it usually sat for shows, sweeping it into my eyes more than it usually did. My roots would have to been touched up soon I mused to myself, running my fingers through my hair.

"Okay Bella I'm - Hey! No touching that will only mess it up!" Screeched Alice as soon as she was in the room, and picked up a brush to fix the non-existent mistake I had made.

"Sorry Alice," I mumbled looking into the mirror again.

She had changed into her first outfit also. Rosalie tried to keep both mine and Alice's outfits similar in one way or another. The only difference between Alice and I at the moment was the fact that her t-shirt was purple.

There was a knock at the door as soon as Alice finished. Max and Alex emerged through the door with grins on there faces. They each had a band shirt on to, but they had skinnies on. Max's shirt was red, with white skinnies, and Alex had a green band shirt with light, blue jean skinnies. When they stood next to each other it looked like they were a Christmas rock band. I laugh and hummed jingle bells. Max's face turned into a scowl and he chucked a pillow at me.

"Hey now don't mess the hair!" I said and chucked it back at him laughing.

"Emmett says we have to be ready to go onstage soon, we are starting early." Alex said grabbing the pillow out of Max's hands before he could chuck it back and hit him over the head.

"Okay guys lets do a little pep thingy and hit the stage."

So we said the same prayer we always do put our hands in the middle of the circle and did a chant throwing our hands in the air. The crew came through the doors then and we did it all over again and walked out to get in place to go on stage.

The lights dimmed and the fans screams grew louder, I knew that was our cue. We ran on stage to our spots and the music started with sparks flying everywhere. The fans screamed louder as my voice came over the speakers. Some where singing along and others were just plan old screaming. I loved doing this. I ran up the stage and slapped high-fives to anybody in reach. They just screamed louder – if it was possible.

After a while of this, we had to start winding things down to end the concert. We had agreed that we would do my song as the last number instead of our usual song.

"What's up Kitchener?!" I screamed into the microphone, earning some screams back from the fans. I laughed "Good I hope? Now I know this isn't something we usually do, but I got my heart broken yesterday and wrote a song about it today, so the band and I have decided to sing you this song just because you guys are such great fans!" I screamed the last bit and earned a few awe's from the crowd. "This song is called GO!"

**You say,**

**That I'm to close to the edge,**

**And if I don't stop now,**

**I'll fall over.**

**But I can't stop walking forward**

**You say,**

**That I'm spiraling down,**

**The wrong path for me**

**But I can't stop fallin'**

**No I can't help fallin'**

**Everything happens,**

**For a reason,**

**Life doesn't always take you,**

**Where you want to go.**

**You gotta'**

**Live with what you got,**

**And take it,**

**Before life lets you GO!**

**Life lets you GO!**

The tears were flowing down my face, as I sang through the chorus knowing that it was so true, so, so true.

**You say,**

**That I took a wrong turn,**

**That this life's no good for me,**

**But I can't turn back now,**

**And I couldn't if I tried.**

**You say**

**That I picked the wrong people,**

**That you don't like who I am,**

**Well suck it up,**

'**Cause this is me.**

As I sang, a guy in the crowd stood out above all else. His hair was messy and bronze, but in a way it looked like it was styled that way. His eyes were a warm green, like emeralds I though. He was tall, and muscular, but above everything else, he was beautiful, handsome beyond belief. I looked at his neck and saw that he had a back stage pass and was thankful for that, then continued to sing.

**Everything happens,**

**For a reason,**

**Life doesn't always take you,**

**Where you want to go.**

**You gotta'**

**Live with what you got,**

**And take it,**

**Before life lets you GO!**

**Life lets you GO!**

**I've changed,**

**The way I am,**

**And if you can't handle it,**

**You best just leave,**

'**Cause I've changed,**

**Just who I am**

**And now**

**This is me!**

**This is ME!**

**Everything happens,**

**For a reason,**

**Life doesn't always take you,**

**Where you want to go.**

**You gotta'**

**Live with what you got,**

**And take it,**

**Before life lets you GO!**

**Life lets you GO!**

**GO!**

The fans cheered and we bid them goodnight. I walked off stage with a bounce in my step, happy that I would get to meet the gorgeous faced, bronze haired boy from the crowd. I felt a strange pull towards him, even though I hadn't even met him yet, it was weird.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**If you want to listen to this song I am sorry to say that you won't be able to find it anywhere, I wrote it and I sing it hence it isn't out on a c.d. or on the internet anywhere. SORRY!**

**The little review button need a friend, click him and be his new BESTIE!! And also, write a review while your at it... please!**


	5. Maybe I do, maybe I don't

Chapter 5!

We all came off stage with huge grins on our faces. Emmett was there to give us each a high five as we walked down the back stage steps. My heart pounded, I could still see the face of the bronze haired boy in my head. He knew I was looking at him, he smiled at me. My heart had picked up speed when he did. His smile was gorgeous, teeth white, and it melted my heart, and just within one glance too. What was wrong with me?

I walked into the dressing room that I shared with Alice, with a feeling of determination. Alice walked in after me, her eyes roaming over me, while she stood with a hand on her hip and both her head and eye brow cocked. I smiled at her. She just shook her head a smiled back while crossing the room to the clothing rack to pick up her after show outfit.

"With the look you've got on your face, and the bounce you've got in your step, I would say you were almost happy there Bella?" She cocked her eyebrow again when she turned around, questioning me.

"Oh, but I am happy Alice. I feel like I'm on a fucking cloud, I'm so high with happieness." I said with a giggle. This was _so_ unlike me.

She rolled her eyes. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Edward would it?"

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Who the hell is Edward?" I asked trying to cock my eye brow as she had, and failing miserably. Alice just laughed.

"Edward is Edward. You know the one you were staring at when you sang the last song." My mouth dropped open. "Ah, now you know who I'm talking about." She smiled again.

"You know who he is?

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She said skipping across the room towards the door.

"Fucking hell," I mumbled "Alice!" Whining I ran out after her, the stopped dead in my tracks.

The guy Alice called Edward was standing in the hall talking with a lean looking blonde haired guy. When the blonde turned around, smiled at, and kissed Alice, I knew he must have been Jasper, her latest fascination. Edward turned to look at me. His green eyes were piercing, like emeralds, as I had thought before. His body was long and muscular, well built. He stood with his hands in his pockets leaning up against a wall, making him look like a male model for hair gel the way his hair was styled. It looked as though the only thing he did to it every morning was run a hand through it. To prove my theory correct, he ran his hand through his hair as he pushed off the wall. I still hadn't moved yet, I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights. He smiled at me and I instantly melted.

"Um, Alice," I called out. She turned away from Jasper. "Can I, ah, talk to you for a second?" She narrowed her eyes in questioning but walked over to me regardless.

"What?" She whispered.

"I thought you said you didn't know him."

"No Bella, I said maybe I did, maybe I didn't. And _technically _I don't know him. He is one of Jasper's friends. Asked if he could come tonight and I said sure and gave them another ticket." She smiled at me victoriously. I just sighed.

"You don't have some plan to match us up to you Alice." I hissed at her.

"Me, Bella please." For some reason I didn't believe her.

"Well, are you going to introduce us or just have him stand there and stare at me?" Alice turned her head towards Edward and motioned him over.

"Edward, Bella, Bella, Edward. Know shake hands say hello, and leave me alone with Jasper." She gave us each a big smile, and Edwards eyes never left mine.

"Hi, as Alice already said I'm Edward." He put out his hand. I looked down at it.

"I don't think people shake hands much these days, Alice is a little old fashioned. And as she said I'm Bella." I smiled at him.

"I'm a little more old fashioned then Alice, that's the way my parents brought me up. I was taught to do this when in the presences of a lady." And with that his warm hand clasped around mine. He kept his eyes on my face as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Where his lips touched my skin, it burst into flames, theoretically that is. What the fuck is going on here? His eyes lit up as I'm sure mine did, and he immediately dropped my hand.

"Sorry that was un-called for." He said looking away.

"It's okay." I mumbled rubbing my hand unconsciously.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him, I went willingly, highly intrigued by the sensations this… this _stranger_ was bringing out it me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know, I know this was a really short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Edward. I really didn't have bigger plans for this chapter.**

**Review button is still looking for a new friend, remember clicking him make you his new BESTIE and everybody LOVES the review button**

**Mychayla 3**


	6. It's MY kitchen

Chapter 6!

As we walked onto the bus that night, all I could think was, he kissed me. Yeah so what it was only on the hand, he still kissed me. I went through my nightly routine in a haze, not really paying attention to what I did. My mind was completely filled with heat; the heat that had tingled from the tips of my fingers, to the top of my head and all the way down into the souls of my feet. The way his eyes flashed when his lips touched me, as if he had felt the heat too. I was so sucked into my own head, my own daze, that I didn't notice Max trying to pull me out of it until cold water splashed on my face.

"Oh, wait, whoa. What?" I asked looking around highly disoriented.

"Thought you were sleep walking for a sec there, you've got two guys that want permission, onto the bus. Alice already gave it to one guy, but she said the other one needed your's so."

I nodded and turned around to pull out another shirt. The one I was wearing was soaked.

"You do know that you're not supposed to wake a sleep walker right?" I asked Max as I headed towards the front of the bus.

"Oh shit, really? Never knew that. What happens if you do?"

I thought for a moment.

"You know I really have no clue. It's just what Renee used to tell me when Phil started walking around the house completely dead." I shrugged my shoulders.

Max laughed, and as always it was contagious, so when I reached the door, I had to pull in a deep breath to calm myself.

"Name?" I asked into the darkness.

"Um, George Clooney?" came a velvety voice from outside. My laughter stopped automatically.

"Edward?" I asked walking down the bus steps and outside in bear feet.

"No I said it was George Clooney." He came into view. "Yea, it's me, who else did you think it was?"

"Well I was kind of hoping for George, haven't spoken to him in a while." I said tilting my head to the side slightly and tapping my finger on my cheek, while a sly grin spread across my lips.

He chuckled.

"So, I, uh, was wondering if I could, um, have your permission to board the vessel."

I laughed and saluted him.

"Permission granted soldier. Move it move it move it I don't want any dilly dallying. Left, left, left right, left." He laughed and started marching onto the bus.

Alice came out of the bathroom with a big grin on her face, her eyes clouded with lust. She waved in my general direction, and then skipped to the back of the bus. Exactly five seconds later Jasper came out of the bathroom, with the same look on his face. He didn't go towards the back of the bus though; instead he dropped into the booth and sighed. I looked at Edward who, looked back at me, then we both looked at Jasper, who was sitting with his back in the corner, legs propped up and head back against the wall, eyes closed. I cleared my throat and he shot up. He just smiled at me and went back to his previous position. I just rolled my eyes.

"Alex, Max!" I yelled. "Food call!"

"Yes food." I heard Max cheer, from the back. He came out pumping his fists, Alex doing a happy dance, trailing not too far behind him. As soon as Alex saw Jasper and Edward, the happy dance stopped. Had to keep up his bad boy look I guess. But I still rolled my eyes at him.

"I want, hmm, what do I want?" Max asked himself sliding into the booth.

"I want pizza." Alex smiled at me. I nodded, then turned towards Max to see if he agreed.

"Yea, pizza sounds cool." I smiled and sauntered towards the fridge.

Pulling out a pizza crust from the freezer I put it in the oven to defrost. When I turned back towards the fridge to grab the things to go on top, Edward had his nose in the fridge, pulling out tomatoes, mushrooms, pepperoni and other things. I stood there tapping my foot until he pulled out of the fridge.

"Oh shit man. He went in the fridge. Edward dude, you might want to hide. Nobody and I mean like nobody, goes in the fridge, unless Bella says they can." Alex was leaning around Max to get a closer look.

"Out, out, out all of you get the fuck out! I will call you back when this is done." I shooed everyone away.

Edward looked scared, Jasper still looked lustful, Alex was amused and Max was awed. I smiled at them all as they left _my_ kitchen, then I turned to start cutting things up. When the timer dinged I took out the defrosted pizza crust and slathered it with sauce, sprinkled the cheese, and place the other toppings on. Once satisfied, I put the pie back in the oven, reset the heat and timer, and then walked away.

I sat down in my room, grabbing my guitar on my way. Strumming the cords, I closed my eyes; I had always loved the sound of the guitar. I started playing a familiar ballad, humming along with the notes of the guitar. I didn't notice anybody listening to me until I finished and a one man applause sounded from my door way. I opened my eyes and looked up, Edward stood in the door. He had changed and now had on baggy, black sweats and a grey wife beater. I smiled at him while my cheeks decided they would flush a bright shade of pink. It's been a long time since they have done that.

"That was amazing, would have been better if you actually sang though." He pouted.

"Thanks, but I only do that on stage or if I'm showing the band a new song. Sorry."

"Oh well that's just saddening." He sighed and walked towards me. Just then the timer went off and I jumped up to get it. Saved by the bell meant a whole bunch in that second.


	7. Should I stay or should I go now!

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I have been away for a while and my life is in a big huge mess right now. But don't fret my fanfiction friends, new chapters are coming your way. REMEBER TO REVIW!!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7!

That night, my mind was sporadic, it wouldn't settle, so I couldn't fall asleep. Edward, Edward, Edward was all that was running through my head. Edward was in the bunk across from mine. Was his mind as sporadic as mine, going crazy with my name? This was going to eventually piss me off. I rolled over on my side and slightly pulled the curtain out of the way, something I had done for the tenth time that night. I tried to peer through the dark, but I couldn't see much, there was though muffled laughter from the top bunk. I just rolled my eye. Alice had "sneaked" over to Jaspers bunk about an hour ago.

"Oh would you two shut the fuck up and fall asleep already?" I whispered, just in case Edward was asleep.

"I agree with Bella guys, shut up." My jaw dropped, he was awake.

"Well Edward why don't you go chill with Bella, because we aren't going to sleep." Jasper stuck his head out the curtain, and turned on a light, grinning at me from across the room then at Edward who had also pulled his curtain out of the way.

"Yes, Edward, go to Bella. She obviously can't sleep right now, or else she would already be asleep by now. I think she needs a little Edward TLC." Alice giggled sticking her head out from the curtain above Jaspers.

I groaned and rolled over. I didn't know if I wanted Edward up here, but at the same time I did. This whole infatuation with Edward wasn't going to do me any good. I groaned again rolling over, and was face to face with Edward who had just climbed up my ladder.

"Ah!" I shot up and hit my head off the top of the bus. "Ouch!"

"Oh shit, you okay, here let me see."

Edward's warm hand clasped over mine, and once again there was heat. My heart skipped a beat, and I'm sure my eyes had flashed, but he was to into inspecting my head to notice anything. He had climbed in now and was kneeling on the bed beside me, looking at the top of my head, feeling around softly. His fingers felt like heaven, and a moan lodged in my throat. I kept it locked up though, for the sake of not scaring him away.

"All looks okay. You might get a headache though."

"Hmm? Oh, right, yea okay."

I flopped onto my pillows and Edward lied down beside me, his arm was brushing up against mine and my pulse quickened, breathing hitched. All of a sudden Edward sat up, and when I opened my eyes to look at him, he was gingerly running his finger up and down his arm, obviously not conscious of doing so, because his eyes were burning into mine. I gulped.

"Bella?" He whispered softly, slowly leaning towards me. My heart was pounding in my ears, blood racing. I gulped again.

"Edward." I whispered back, my voice cracking even within the whisper.

"I want to try something. Just stay very still. Don't move." He inclined his head towards mine, slowly, so very slowly, as if he was testing himself, but why?

I was getting impatient with him, so I sat up just as slowly as he moved towards me and started moving my head towards his as well. Our lips touched lightly once and the fire erupted. But it wasn't like a volcano, no, it was more like a slow smoldering fire, that slowly spread its way across my body. His hand found the back of my neck and he pulled me closer to him. My hands in his hair, I moaned and gave him access to my mouth. That's when my head finally fell back down from the clouds. What was I _doing_? I pulled away.

"Edward I only just met you." I said my breathing heavy.

"Yea, you're right. Sorry about that." He ran his fingers through his hair and started towards the ladder. As soon as I thought he was out of ear shot I whispered:

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I stopped."

His lips had been so soft, so gentle as they molded with mine, his body fit to mine perfectly, but I didn't want to end up with my heart broken again. I had to keep away from Edward for a while. Just the thought had my heart skip a beat and start racing again. I had to lie down to catch my breath again. How was I going to stay away when he was in the bunk across from mine? Staying in the same bus? I shook my head and rolled over.

All hopes at sleep had vanished by now, I was wide awake. I hadn't wanted to stop kissing him, it was the best experience I had ever had. But my body and my mind had different plans. My heart was still raw from Ethan, and I didn't need it completely falling apart. But my mind was telling me to go for it, to take the plunge and go for it. I rolled over again, and groaned into my pillow. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I have Edward? Who was to say he was going to pull an Ethan on me? Edward was different right? I had so many questions and no answers.

"Life is complicated Bella, so if you want something you have to take it, or you'll never get it. You will always have questions and things will not always go as you please, but you have to roll with the punches and keep up with the fight or you're always going to go down for the count." My mother's words repeated themselves in my head over and over. She was right and I finally understood what she meant by that. But I wasn't ready for Edward, not yet at least. Soon, maybe, but not yet, no not yet.

**Across the room in Edwards bunk**

I kissed her. I hadn't meant to, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Her lips were soft and sweet, the taste of her was nothing like I had imagined. So sweet, kind of like how she smelt, like lavender, or freesia, and her hair smelled of strawberries. I had seen the shampoo in the bathroom when I changed. There was something about her and I didn't know what it was, but it drew me to her.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I stopped." He voice was quiet in the dark. My breath hitched.

So she hadn't wanted to stop, well then why had she? I peered through the curtain that gave privacy to my bunk and look up at hers. The curtain was closed but I could hear her moving, rolling over every few seconds. Jasper and Alice were still giggling in the bunk above mine so I kicked the mattress, and it stopped for a while. Satisfied, I rolled over onto my back and sighed. I wouldn't be able to sleep now, not that I could before, my mind was to filled with Bella, her smell, her voice, her laugh, her face. But now her taste was on my tongue and it made it harder for me to fall asleep then before when i hadn't known she would taste so good. I closed my eyes though and behind my lids I saw Bella's face.

I was infatuated and I had only just met her. Sure I had her c.d. and a poster of the band, but I had only just met her, got to know her for who she really was. I would spend time with her. Get her to trust me, that way the next time I kissed her she wouldn't pull away. I would give her a little of the Cullen charm that I inherited from my father, then she wouldn't be able to resist. A smile spread across my lips as my plan formed in my head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! **

**Bella wants to stay away, but Edward wants to pull some Cullen charm ;) What will happen next.... I dunno.... well I do know, but you don't and I'm not telling you *Humph!!!!!* Well I'm not telling until I put up the next chapter, BUUUUUUT you know what I meant.**

**click the review button! Click The Review Button!!! CLICK THE REVEIW BUTTON!!!!!!!!**

**Peace, love, and all things Twilight my friends**

**Mychayla 3**


	8. Concussions

**Itt's a long chapter... YIPPY! xD Okay well it took me a while to figure out how I was going to do this, if you were all wondering why it took so long to update. Sorry about that. ANYWAY! READ READ READ To your hearts content my little minions :D 3**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8!

Waking the morning was crappy. Still tired, I was cranky, pissed off, and sexually frustrated, oh fuck I was just plain old frustrated. Groaning I rolled out of bed, I had eventually fallen asleep around four this morning. Eyes half closed I started walking towards the door, and smacked right into a half naked Edward. Falling backwards then bumped my head off the ground.

"Why is it that when ever your around I seem to hit my head?" I asked looking up at him.

His body was perfectly sculpted, muscles, and everything. He was slightly glistening and had a towel thrown over his shoulder giving me the impression he had just gotten out of the shower. I couldn't stop staring at him, six-pack and all. A slow smile crept over his face as he bent down to help me up.

"It's only been twice Bella." He said, his minty fresh breath washing over my face. I felt a little dazzled.

"What, huh, what?"

Laughing Edward pulled me off the ground and into his arms.

"Whoa head rush." Unable to help itself, my head fell onto his shoulder.

Edward picked me up off the ground easily, I didn't protest as he carried me back to Alice's bunk and sat me down. For some reason my mind wouldn't function properly, and I couldn't remember why I shouldn't be around Edward. He leaned down in front of me and looked right into my eyes.

"How's the head?" He asked.

"S'okay, I guess."

He was so close, so very close, I only had to lean forward slightly and I could just…. No, no, no! What was I thinking? I pulled back immediately. I remembered, and I was just about to kiss him again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I chastised myself as I got up off the bed, pushing Edward out of my way. Obviously my head really liked the idea of Edward's arms around me because I swayed again and almost hit the floor. If Edward hadn't have acted as fast as he had, I would have been down and out again.

"Okay you know what, we are going to go to the hospital the minute we get into the next town, I think you might have a concussion." He looked straight into my eyes again, but at the same time wasn't really looking into them at all.

"That's ridicules, I haven't had one in like three years, I don't want to have one now."

Sighing Edward picked up bridal style again, this time a struggled. A bit too much actually. Falling out of his arms I hit my head yet again off the ground.

"Oh fuck, ow, ow, ow, ow. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sitting up, I clutched my head and rocked. It hurt like a bitch.

"If you had just sat still Bella, then you wouldn't have fallen now would you?"

"I can walk fine Edward, thanks." I said glaring up at him from under my arms. He raised his eyebrows in questioning. "Okay, so I can't, but you don't have to pick me up, okay you could just help me walk."

Sighing again Edward tucked his arm under mine, and helped me up. Chest to chest, he looked into my eyes again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. He looked confused. "Looking into my eyes, but not really looking into them at the same time, if you understand my convoluted question."

"Because, if your pupils are dilated, which they are, it could mean a concussion. So I don't care what you say when we reach the next town we are going into the hospital."

"Hospital for what?" Max came in fully dressed and walked right back out. "Sorry I interrupted your little love fest Bella." He called as he walked, or rather ran out.

It was then that I realized how close Edward and I were really standing. My nose was less then an inch from his chin as I looked up at him, and he at me. His hands were tightly gripping my elbows as I gripped his shoulders for support. I was leaning into him too and not to mention that he didn't have a shirt on. I tried to pull away, but Edward kept a firm grip on me.

"You said I could help." He said pulling me in slightly, towards him, now the inch became a centimeter.

"I guess I did." I said my voice breaking.

A crooked smile played across his face, and it was the most beautiful thing about him. Unconscious of the movements my hands were making, I moved to caress his cheek. He leaned his head into my hand and closed his eyes. The smile still on his face, I smiled back at him when he opened his eyes. Dizziness gone for the time being, I wrapped my other arm around his neck. He pulled one of the hands away from my elbows and swept a piece of my hair away from my face as he leaned towards me. Still unconscious, I went on my tip toes and our lips touched.

It was so light, so soft, and so gentle, so unlike the last kiss. His hand stayed on my cheek as mine stayed on his. His tongue dance along my lower lip and I gladly opened. He tasted like mint tooth paste, just as his breath smelt. I couldn't think, the small smoldering fire had erupted again, and I was enjoying the feelings it was giving away. Leaning into him more I deepened the kiss and felt him groan. I was enjoying the fact that I had this effect on him. I had never had this effect on Ethan. Ethan. I pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I said trying to pull out of his arms. I did and fell over again. He caught me and sighed.

"I didn't mind." He smiled crookedly again. I smiled back.

"Oh shit. What the fuck am I doing?" I said shaking my head. "When we get to the next town you can call who ever to come pick you up, and get the hell off my bus. I can't do this, I just can't." I pulled away and fell into Alex's arms who had come into the room hearing me screaming at Edward.

Crying into Alex's shoulder he carried me away from Edward caressing my hair the whole time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, what do you think??? Leave me a review and let me know. I live off those things man.I don't get them and I'd like, die, and if I die, then there would be no more GO! or any more of my new story called Saving Bella. Look it up PLEASE!!! :D**

**Love you all**

**Mychayla 3**


	9. He's Back! OHHHH NO!

**OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER! Ohh and boy is it a good one. Read my friends read and enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 9!

Edward was right, I had a concussion. Just the fact that he was right had me steaming. I didn't want to think of him, but he was all that ran through my head. Alex had been the one to sit beside me in the hospital, had been the one to kiss the top of my head better when the news came, he had been the one to direct the fans away from me. Alex was amazing, so why couldn't it be his name that was running through my head? Oh that's right because once you got past all the Edward's that were buzzing around like a swarm of angry bees, there was no more room for anything else.

"Come on babe. Last night was the last show so we get to go home for a while now." Alex had my hand in his as he held half my wait and half carried me out of the hospital to the waiting checker limousine that we had called about twenty minutes ago.

Sliding me into the back seat he sat beside me and told the driver where to go. Alice had stayed behind as had Max, she was worried but not worried enough, not to give both Jasper and Edward a piece of her mind. She was way too protective. Leaning my head against Alex's shoulder I drifted towards sleep with him murmuring to me and stroking my head.

I woke with my head pounding, groaning I clutched it and registered that I wasn't inside a car anymore. Sitting up as fast as I could, I had my head spinning. So I flopped back down on the pillows groaning. The door opened a crack and a small amount of light shone into the room from the lighting in the hallway. A shadow moved into the way of the light and snuck inside closing the door again. I sat up slowly this time as my eyes adjusted to the dark. A large dark figure sat at the end of the bed. His head was a mass of curly brown hair and he was slightly balding. A small beer gut rose out of his stomach. I knew this man and a smile spread across my face.

"Dad." I was out from under the blankets and crawling across the bed within 5 seconds flat.

Charlie chuckled as he took me into his arms and hugged me.

"Nice to see you awake Bells. Missed you."

"Missed you to dad." I kissed his cheek

"One of my old friends is moving into town. He just got a job at the hospital and needs a place to stay till he finds his own place. Now the motel in Forks really isn't all that great so I invited him and his son to stay here. Is that okay?" Charlie asked.

"Of course dad, it's your house."

"Yeah but it will always be your home." He said it quietly, not enjoying the display of affection that was going on.

"Thanks dad." My cheeks blushed as I pulled out of his arms.

"Hmm, well," He grunted "Carlisle should be here in a few hours." He glanced at the clock and I did the same.

"Whoa! 8-oclock, Dad how long have I been out?"

"For about 6 maybe 7 hours. Its okay Bells you needed the rest. Alex brought you over and carried you inside. Then Max and Alice showed up. Alice had Max carrying all your bags." He chuckled again. "I have never seen a boy so happy to carry clothing."

"Max is gay dad remember?"

"Yeah well, still he was way to happy for that. And I don't believe he is gay so I'm just going think he was humoring Alice. Anyway they left and told me to tell you to call when you got up."

"Thanks dad." I said as he started for the door.

He smiled, turned on the light and shut the door behind him. I hadn't seen Charlie in over 6 months, touring did that to you. But now that the tour was done I would stay with Charlie for a while. I'm sure he had many stories he was dieing to tell me. After a while with Charlie the band would have to get together again and start writing for the next c.d. that we already had one song for. I smiled as I got out of my old bed and walked over to the suit cases that had been pulled into the corner of the room. I would unpack everything then go downstairs and see what Charlie wanted for food if he hadn't eaten yet. I started to unpack and was around half way done when I heard the door dowstairs open and feet walk into the house. Sounded as though Charlie's friend was here. Voices floated up the stairs, but they were muffled by the door. Pulling on a pair of dark grey baggy sweats that I had just been about to hang up and my Paramore t-shirt, I opened the door, ready to walk out and introduce myself and heard the last thing in the world - and also the first thing - I wanted to hear at the moment.

"Yes as my Father said Charlie, it's a pleasure to be staying here with you." Edward's soft velvet voice came closer up the stairs as I heard Charlie's booming feet walk up.

"No problem at all Edward. Your father and I have been friends since collage, and I'm happy to help."

Charlie's face emerged at the top of the stairs and he smiled in my direction. Edward's face wasn't to far behind Charlie. My mouth dropped and I gasped. Closing the door quitely behind me I leaned up against it and groaned into my hands. I just hopped he hadn't seen me. I would call Alice and stay with her at her parent's house until Edward and his father left. Good plan Bella, I thought to myself. There goes all you Charlie time.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ohhh no! It's Edward. What is Bella to do! Did he see her Or will she be able to sneak out un noticed. Leave a note for Charlie and high tail it over to Alice's. Hmm, what happens if Alice isn't on her side. I dunno!!! Ohh well I do cause I'm writing it, but you guys don't so you will have to sit and wait for the next chapter.**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	10. Ohh it's so good to see you again!

Chapter 10!

Heart pounding, mind racing, and legs like jell-o, I streaked across the room and grabbed my cell. As fast as I could make my fingers move, I dialed Alice's number. I sat and waited as it rang but all I ended up gettung was her cheery voice mail telling me to leave a message and she'll see if your worthy enough to get back to.

"I better be fucking worthy Alice. I have fucking Edward Cullen inside my house right now. Dad is friends with his dad and apparently they are moving to Forks and have no where to stay. I am not staying in this God damned house with that asshole here so I better be able to come and chill at yours for a while. Please Alice, if you really, truly love me, you would let me. Call me soon please. Bye."

I hung up the phone in a huff. My head was still pounding, and because I was pissed off and scared shitless, it made the pounding worse. I pulled out my toiletry bag and took two Advil, then flopped down on my pillows and tried to let sleep over come me. As I was on the edge between consciousness and unconsciousness, I heard Charlie's voice call from the hallway.

"Bella, come out and meet Carlisle and Edward."

I groaned as I sat up, I was so not ready for this. I heard Edward's voice ask if I was the Bella Swan from Dangerously Sweet, and my father's overly joyful response. You're done for now Bella. I thought to myself as I pulled a hand through my hair. I would get Alice to touch up the brown roots when I went over to her place, if she ever answered my call. I looked pleadingly at my phone before I opened the door and walked out to my doom.

"Good to see you again Bella." Edward said and held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Yeah." I said and kept my hand balled at my side.

Charlie's eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between the two of us, then shrugged it off.

"Well since you know Edward already Bella, I'm going to ask you to show him around Forks, get him acquainted with all the people. I hope you don't mind."

"No dad, I don't mind at all." I answered sarcasticly looking over at him.

"Something tells me other wise," He mumbled. "Anyway, this is Carlisle, Bella. I'm sure you'll get to know him quite well inside and outside of the house. He is the emergency doctor down at the hospital."

Carlisle hand I shook, and gave him a bright smile also.

"I hope I won't have to see to much, I wouldn't want you hurting yourself."

"I'm not so bad anymore." I laughed and Edward rolled his eyes. "Dad I have a headache I'm going to bed."

Charlie nodded as my phone started to ring. Alice had picked out All to myself, by Marianas Trench as her personal ring tone on my phone, so when it started to play and vibrate in my hand I knew she was calling.

"Thank God Alice. Why didn't you pick up when I called before?" I walked into my room and shot a smug smile in Edward's general direction as Alice babbled and giggled on and on about her excuse. "You know what. Just stop. I really don't give a shit. I need a place to stay until Edward's gone. Mind if I crash at your's till he leaves?"

"Sorry Bella, I'm already sporting Alex, Max and Jasper. And you know Mom would flip at us because we would go straight to work on new song and stuff. You know how she gets. All work and no play kids," Alice did a poor imitation of her mother. "That's not good for young people. Here's what we will do. I'll find stuff we can do to keep you out of the house unless it's necessary for you to be home. Sound good?"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Alice." I hung up the phone and dropped onto the bed.

My clothes were still piled in a corner half of what was left, outside of the bag and strewn where ever it fell, others still neatly folded into the suitcases. Sighing I got up and started unpacking again. My head still throbbed and I couldn't help but rub my temples every now and then. At the sound of knuckles being rapped against my window in a knock, I jumped and looked towards the window.

"Jacob!" I called in an excited voice.

"Heard you were back. It's good to see you Bells." He said. I opened the window and he took me into a big hug.

Jacob. I hadn't seen him in forever. I snuggled into his shoulder and breathed him in. He still smelled the same. Like the woods, a sort of musky scent. Jacob had been one of my greatest friends since I was little and it was so good to see him again. We stood by the window, hugging, just relishing in the moment, when knuckles rapped against my door.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from outside the door. "I think we need to talk about what happened this afternoon, I know I shouldn't have kissed you like that, but you kind of kissed me back. Please Bella open the door."

Jacob pulled away and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to talk Edward just go away." I said looking at Jacob with pleading eyes. He pulled me back into a hug, and kissed the top of my head.

"Please Bella."

"Listen buddy, she said she didn't want to talk so either step away from the door or I'll make you." Jacob growled.

"Jake!" I said slapping him.

"Jake?" Edward asked after a beat.

Pulling away from me Jacob went over and opened the door.

"Hey the names Jacob Black, and while I'm here and part of Bella's life, you wont be so the best thing to do right now, would be to back off." Jake said with a smile on his face that made him look dangerous.

Jake was at least a half a foot taller the Edward, but the way Edward spoke to him, it seemed as though Edward was much, much bigger.

"Let's leave that up to Bella, shall we?"

"As I said before Edward, just go away."

Edward's glaring eyes tore from Jacob's face and he sent me a pained look, but still he stepped away and back down the stairs.

"You had no right Jake."

"I had a feeling about the other fuck face didn't I? And now look, he's gone. So I think right now it would be best if we all just listened to me for once."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're to protective for your own good Jake." I chuckled into his chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh man she brought Jacob Black into the picture. What happens now? Edward seems a little pissed don't you think, so does Jake... I wonder why? Hmmm, there is something to ponder over. **

**Love you all, keep up the reviews.**

**Mychayla (L)**


	11. AN! Important!

**A/N Please don't be mad. But right now my other story is getting better reviews then this one. So I have decided to put it on hiatus until further notice. Sorry I know you all want to know what happens next but, facts are facts and I can't ignore them**

**I know it might not seem like it, but, love you all! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	12. Pillow Fight!

**Don't be mad at me okay! I know it's been a while, well more then a while, but it's not my fault this story wasn't seeing good reviews! Well I hope it does not! Read minions before I burst! :P

* * *

**

Chapter 11!

Alice didn't make good on her promise to keep me busy, actually she didn't even call me, and when I called her, she didn't answer. I tried her house and her mother picked up the phone saying that Alice wasn't there and was out with Jasper. I sighed and hung up the phone. The good thing was that Jake had been coming over every night, climbing through my window, like old times.

"Fuck Bella. I think I'm getting to old for this." He said climbing through the window.

"Well you know, you could always come through the front door." I said giggling as he got stuck and I had to pull him through.

"Well you know, you could always have told me that _before_ I got stuck."

I just grinned at him until he pushed himself through. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug. This is what we had been doing every night, and during the day I would just head down to La Push and hang out with him. It felt nice to drive my old truck. He kept my bike in good condition from when I left and that was usually what we did. Other then that, we walked along the beach and hung out at his place. It had been so long since I had hung out with Jacob, and it was nice to just be with him.

My Charlie time had been rudely interrupted by a Mr. Edward Cullen. The jackass thought he owned the house and was everywhere at once. He even went into my fridge! My _fucking_ fridge! Even Charlie didn't do that! I was just about ready to fucking kill him, but then Jake would pull me away, talking about cliff diving and bike riding. I wouldn't be able to help but smile and chase after him, even though I had no prayer of catching up with him. He may have been younger then me, but the kid was bloody _huge_.

Jacob and I sat in my room now. He was leaning up against the wall and I was jumping up and down on the bed. Jake was just laughing at me.

"Wish I could do that. I'm to big, one jump and I would break the house."

Laughing, I fell and let my ass bounce on the bed. I shook my head at him and said I would be back that I was going to get a drink. I was still chuckling to myself, humming lightly when I walked out of the room. I don't remember the last time I had felt so happy. I still didn't dream at night, but my nights weren't so bad. Jacob didn't leave until I was asleep and I felt comforted that he stayed to make sure I was alright. I felt a small smile pull the corners of my mouth as I thought of him.

"I take it Jacob's in your room right now, or you wouldn't be so happy." It was a statement and not a question.

"Fuck off Edward. You are the last thing I want to see right now."

He continued talking like I hadn't even spoken. "Or you are thinking of me and, you just don't want anybody to know."

He came up behind me, arms wrapping around my waist, face nuzzling the back of my neck. I was pissed off at him, but as soon as he touched me, I melted. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning into him a little, not even thinking of what I was doing. I felt the vibrations of his chuckle as he pulled me further into his chest. It felt so right to stand there like that. I knew it was wrong to, but I could help but lay my head back against his shoulder. My neck was exposed to him and I felt his nose drag along the sensitive skin there.

"So you where thinking about me."

His lips pressed lighting against my neck and I sighed. I really didn't want to move from this position, but All To Myself started playing form my pocket and it knocked my head back into reality. I shook it, trying to get my thoughts to resemble as I pulled my phone out of my skinny jeans pocket.

"Alice, why the fuck haven't you called me in the last week. What happened to hang outs and devilish plans! You know I trusted you and you back out on me, bitch move man bitch move."

"Sorry! I was sort of... involved... at home." I heard her giggle at her wording.

I grabbed two juice boxes out of the fridge and rolled my eyes even though Alice wouldn't be able to see me. Walking over the pantry I pulled out a bag of chips and shrugged past Edward, sticking my tongue at him.

"Wait Bella." He called after me.

I heard Alice gasp at the sound of Edward's voice.

"See what you got me into Alice, I haven't been out of this house and now he thinks he has a chance! Save me now Alice or I swear to God you wont have any new songs for a month!"

I heard Alice gasp again and then a light knock on the door.

"That had better be you at my door Missy!"

I opened the door and she stood there with a sheepish grin on her face. Alex, Max and Jasper were all with her. I glared at them all before I opened the door wide to let them all in. Max ruffled my hair and Alex kissed my cheek. Jasper just smiled at me as sheepishly as Alice. I hung up my phone and stood my my hands on my hips in front of them.

"Hi." Alice said looking down.

"Yea, hi yourself. Upstairs now before I flip."

Alex and Max saluted me, grabbing the chips from my hands and then racing up the stairs. I heard some "Jaaacob!'s" and some "Dude! Nice to see you!'s" As my door opened. I looked towards the stairs and saw Jacob hugging the guys, in the manly fashion. Rolling my eyes I turned back to Alice who looked at me with shock.

"Well since you refused to do anything with me, Jake stepped in. Just don't tell Charlie he kept my bike. He would freak!" I said rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

"Why would he freak out over a bicycle?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time.

"Because it's not a bicycle. It's a motorbike. As in engine, speed, clutch, breaks... those kinds of things. Jake fixed some up a while back and we ride them when we get bored.

Jasper nodded, a look of appreciation on his face, but Edward looked horrified, scared beyond belief. I rolled my eyes again and started towards the stairs, Alice and jasper not to far behind me. Apparently Edward thought he was forgiven, because he followed to, but as soon as Alice and Jasper were in the room, I stuck my tongue out at him and slammed the door in his face. I heard him sigh on the other side then his feet walk in the direction of the room that was being lent to him.

"Harsh, much there Bells?" Alex asked.

"Nope! Not at all!"

"Guys a bastard. I for one don't like him." Jacob said stuffing a mouthful of chips in his mouth.

"You don't like anybody who wants me Jake." I said flopping down on his lap.

"That's cause nobody will ever be good enough for you." He said mouth full as he ruffled my hair.

"Alice, I need a favor." I said, she looked uncomfortable with Jake here, but I brushed it off. "Hair, roots brown, not so good. Hair, black... please?" I asked.

All the guys looked at me like I had just asked a very difficult math problem, but Alice's eyes lite up and she jumped up squealing with delight.

"I'll go buy one now!" She ran out of the room with Jasper looking after her.

"It's best to stay put when Alice goes shopping Jazz. Unless you want to get sucked into the Alice vortex."

Alex and Max were nodding their head along with my statement shoving chips in their mouth. I laughed at them and threw a pillow in their direction.

"Oh trust me Bella, I know." Jasper said getting up as Alice called him from downstairs. "But I don't mind carrying her bags." he smiled warmly.

"Oh a true gentleman!" Max said sighing.

The rest of the room erupted into laughter as Max's eyes glazed over. His hair had gone from red and orange and was now black and green. It looked weird in contrast to his brown hair, but I guessed I would get used to it eventually. I threw another pillow at him as Jasper tiptoed out of the room. When the pillow hit his face Max snapped out of it and chucked it back at me.

I stood up armed with my pillow in hand and dared Max to pick up the other one beside him. He did and now it was on. We hit each other over the head with the pillows until we were fighting in the middle of the hall. My scream rang out through the whole house as I flew down the stairs and stood ready and the bottom. Max at the top.

"You aren't going to chicken out now are you?" He yelled at me.

"Nope, but this is survival 101. Keep a safe distance and you always win." I stuck my tongue out at him and he raced down the stairs, sliding on the banister, and falling into me. I fell back laughing as he sat on top of me hitting me with the pillow. I tried to hit him back, but my arms were pinned.

"What was that about a safe distance?" He asked as he put the pillow over my face. I mumbled my reply into the pillow. "What was that I can't hear you." He laughed and pulled the pillow off my face.

"Keep a safe distance and you always win." Alex screamed behind him and hit him on the back of the head with another pillow.

I laughed as he gasped and jumped up to hit Alex back. I jumped on his back trying to get him to go down, but he was stronger then he looked. Alex kept going to hit him, but hit me instead. I was laughing so heard that I fell off Max's back and my ass hit the floor with a thump.

We eventually collapsed on the ground with laughter. Jake stood at the top of the stairs, and small smile on his face. I smiled up at him and he winked back at me. Giggling even more I tried to get up again and was unsuccessful. Just then the door opened and Alice came in with a bag in her hand, Jasper not to far behind. She stood above me with her hands on her small hips.

"What's wrong Shorty?" Max asked. "We aren't allowed to have a little fun?"

"Yes, you are. I was just sad you guys did it without me, I was sort of hoping to kick some ass in a pillow fight."

We laughed again and Jasper helped me up. Alice did my hair, and then everybody except for her left. She was going to stay the night to make up for not hanging out in the week, for which I was grateful. I wasn't going to let her know, but what happened between Edward and I in the kitchen a few hours earlier wasn't coming out of my head. It was etched there like a tattoo and I couldn't get him off my mind. Something I had been having trouble with a lot lately.

* * *

**So I hope this satisfies you all! I don't want to hear anymore whining about me not finishing this story! I will finish it, against my better judgment because this story is a sinking boat, but I'll finish it.**

**Loves all of yous! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	13. And then there was you

**Ahh the last chapter! I hope you are happy minions, I'm finished, no more! So read and relieve in the sweet joy that you finally got your wish and I finished GO!

* * *

**

Chapter 12!

"Don't worry Jake. I got Alice here, I'll be fine." I said smiling up at him.

He sighed and I kissed his cheek before he walked out the door like all the others. Smiling I waved bye as they all drove away, and was about to close the door when a flash went off in my face as I'm sure a paparazzi got a picture of me. I rolled my eyes and stuck up my middle finger in the general direction of the camera and shut the door before he could get another picture.

Alice stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and she glared up at me when I turned around. I looked at her with my head cocked to the side with confusion. _Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?_ I thought to myself

"What?" I finally asked.

"There is something wrong and you distracted me with your hair, but now I'm not distracted so I'm not going to let that stop you from telling me exactly what you wanted to tell me as soon as I walked through the front door." **(A/N I totally stole that line from Vampire Diaries the T.V. show xD)**

Her hands were still on her hips and she looked at me with knowledge in her eyes. She was on to me, but I didn't want to tell her anything, so I tried my luck at acting. Rolling my eyes at her, I slung my arm over her shoulder and started up the stairs. She stood and turned me around to face her.

"Seriously Alice, nothing is wrong. I wasn't distracting you, I seriously needed my roots done, I would rather not walk around with half my head black and the other half brown. Seriously."

She didn't look convinced and said so. "I'm not as fucking stupid as you think I am. I know when there is something wrong with you, and right now I'm saying there is. Now either you tell me or I'll leave you alone to fend off Edward for the night and take your keys and you cell so you can't call Jacob."

My eyes popped wide at her, and then I glared. When she didn't give, I sighed exasperatedly, throwing my hands in the air, and stomped up the stairs. Alice followed behind me, her arms crossed over her chest. I didn't acknowledge her until we were safely behind by bedroom door.

"Okay I give. Yea there is something wrong, but I really, _really_ don't want to talk about it Alice. Please."

Alice didn't change her stance, her arms where still crossed and most of her weight sat on her left leg, making her hip stick out. Her eyebrows were raised and she just stared at me. She knew how to make me talk and I opened my mouth to tell her everything, but snapped it shut again, I was not going to let her get to me. Especially when it involved Edward. I just stared back at her.

"Bella, can I talk to you."

"Think of the devil and the devil shall appear." I mumbled to myself.

"HA! So it's about him!" Alice smiled triumphantly and I just sneered at her.

"No Edward fuck off!" I yelled at the door.

"Please Bella, it's important."

I didn't move to go open the door and Alice started to stare at me again. I glared at her and she smiled back gesturing towards the door. I shook my head and she stomped her foot.

"Go... Talk.... NOW!" She whispered exasperated.

"No. I don't want to talk to him. He's a jackass." I called the last part a little louder.

I heard Edward sigh on the other side of the door. "Listen Bella, you don't have to open the door or anything, you don't even have to listen, but I'm going to say it anyway." He paused and I didn't speak so he continued. "I like you Bella, I like you a lot. The way you smile, the way you get along with people so easily. The way your laugh sounds like a thousand bells, the way you are just so you, and you are not afraid to be. I wouldn't be surprised if you acted like this before all the fame, because that's the kind of person you are. You don't let fame go to your head, and you don't let people tell you how to live your life.

"I know you don't like me, and I know you are pissed off at me, and fuck, you should be, the way I acted. It's just, when I first kissed your hand, I... I felt something, and I thought you felt it too. I know that jerk Ethan hurt you, and I know that's why you don't want anything to do with me, but Bella I promise I would never hurt you. You're all I think about. I can't get your smell out of my nose. Strawberries and freesia, and I can't get your voice out of my head. Bella, I really, _really_ like you. Well that's all I wanted to say." I heard his feet start walking away.

It took all of five seconds for what he said to set in my brain, then it took another five for me to wrench the door out of my way.

"Really?" Was all I asked before I ran into his arms

It felt right when his arms came around my waist, felt right when his forehead came down and settled on mine. Felt right when I gazed into his eyes and felt like I was surrounded by open field, and it felt right when his lips moved to whisper in my ear.

"I meant every word."

It felt right to close my eyes and smile and it felt right when his lips came down on mine, soft and yet so demanding. They moved with mine and he pulled my body closer to his as my hands got tangled in his hair. I sighed as I thought it that all this didn't just feel right, it all felt like home, it felt like I belonged. I had never had this feeling with Ethan. Fuck, I had never had this feeling with anybody. I pulled his head closer to my level and traced my tongue along his bottom lip, the lips that had been taunting me since I figured out he was living with me for a while. He opened his mouth and I felt his warm breath wash over me. It all felt so right, and I dove into it head first knowing that whatever happened to me from now on, Edward would always be there to catch me.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" I heard Alice scream.

I pulled away from Edward and looked at her in confusion.

"All the sexual tension you guys make was about to _kill_ me! I thought that if I didn't bug you guys for a while that you would figure this out on your own, but no, fucking Jacob had to go and mix himself into the batter taking up all my carefully planned Edward Bella time!" She groaned and slammed the door behind her as she stomped back into my room.

I smiled at her, shaking my head slightly, but Edward had other plans. He put a finger lightly under my chin and pulled my face back to his.

"I wasn't quite finished kissing you." He murmured before his lips touched mine and I was lost again.

* * *

**Ahh... Happy ending... I love happy endings :D**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**

**P.S. Look out for some of my newer stories :P I should be posting some soon!  
**


End file.
